The invention concerns a process for data transfer with increased security against errors due to imperfections or failure of system components and finds application in remote control techniques, for example, radio-telecontrol fo locomotives.
Processes for monitoring defective construction elements are known. For example, in a configuration of a data working element a binary signal is used to modulate an alternating current signal. The binary signal zero means no voltage and the binary signal 1 the existing alternating current. This is only possible by a charge of alternating current amplification. So it is, for example, that the Siemans firm developed URTL, which is so charged as not to allow construction errors to lead to a dangerous working condition. The URTL (Monitorable (=Ueberwachbare)--Resistor--Transistor--Logic) process is one of the available error-secure switching network systems. Error security is attained such that the building unit will be built two-channelled and controlled. Both channels are related to each other by antivalent timing signals, wherein one monitor signal is injected with another key relation. The monitor signal is then evaluated by a monitor amplifier. The process works with a timed direct current impulse. The process has widespread use. For small scale operations, however, the process becomes too costly.
Another known technique employs a monitor switch (see German DT-OS No. 2,459,068) having a magnet circuit with different windings. The equivalence between two windings determines whether the output will develop a signal or not. A supplemental supervisory circuit B2 is in this way foreseen and the defective condition is thereby recognizable. However, the limited input possibility is disadvantageous.